Rebirth
by MystGuardian
Summary: Time travel fix it AU. After being killed by Anakin on the Death Star, Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent 57 years back in time. The catch? Obi-Wan's body has also been turned into a baby, and now he and his past self are co-existing in the same Jedi Temple. Uses the same names (with mostly the same personalities) as my OC's in my other Star Wars fic, but they are not the same characters.


Obi-Wan blinked. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He distinctly remember Vader slicing a lightsaber through his torso. So how was he still alive? As he tried to piece together what had happened he became more aware of his body and surroundings. Namely, that his surroundings were on fire and his body was entirely too small and weak.

He struggled, trying to move, to sit up, _anything_, but all he managed was to flail his arms and legs. However his movement apparently attracted someone's attention. What appeared - from his tiny perspective - to be a giant, teenage human girl suddenly appeared above him. Proportionally, she was rather short, with a lean, wiry frame.

She had the most brilliantly _red_ hair that he had ever seen, warm, indigo eyes and slightly freckled, tan skin. He also noticed that she had her hair in a Jedi padawan cut and was wearing Jedi robes. His brow furrowed; didn't she know that would get her killed these days?

"Are you alright?" She murmured in a quiet, lulling alto. She hesitantly reached out a hand, placing it gently against his head and closing her eyes. Suddenly, he felt her force presence brush against his mind, requesting entry.

Hesitantly, he let her in. He didn't know her, but the force was reassuring him that she could be trusted. Once allowed in, she cautiously looked through his memories. Oddly enough, he found he didn't really mind. She apparently found what she'd been looking for as she withdrew with a gasp. Looking down at him, she attempted to explain.

"You've come back in time. And you're in a baby form." Everything seemed to go numb. He didn't really know what to make of the blunt explanation. He didn't really have much time to consider it though, as the building began to make ominous creaking noises.

"We've got to get out of here." The red-head was still amazingly calm. Obi-Wan had to admit that he was impressed. She had to be in her mid teens and Obi-Wan had seen Jedi _Knights_ who had yet to master that kind of calm. It seemed to just came naturally to this girl.

Unfortunately, as he was thinking these things and she was looking around for an escape route, an explosion occurred. The girl instinctively wrapped around Obi-Wan's tiny, fragile frame, shielding him from all damage. It seemed like an eternity before things calmed down and he could hear calls.

"Talla! Padawan!" A strong, ice-edged, female voice kept calling. This woman seemed to be trying to keep her increasing panic at bay as she kept calling for her missing padawan. Obi-Wan could only assume that the unconscious red-head who had wrapped herself around him was Talla.

He heard a loud crash, then a few moments later, Talla's body was gently turned over and he was pulled away. He saw two women and a young teen standing over him. One of the women rather reminded him of Count Dooku, she was easily in her fifties, at least, but still radiated power and authority.

She had long, silver and black hair that was pulled back in what was once an elegant braid, but had become rather disheveled. Her pale blue eyes were cold as ice, and her pale skin contrasted greatly with the soot stains on her face and Jedi robes. Even from his vantage point in her arms as she passed him to the other woman, he could see the piece of shrapnel stuck in the back of her calf.

The other woman, who now held him, was a Zabrak who seemed to be in her late twenties. Horns covered the front of her head and she had a chestnut ponytail in the back. Her eyes were a fathomless black and she had intricate, chestnut tattoos on her dark skin.

The teenager, who was waiting rather impatiently, was a Rattataki girl. Her skin was lavender in color and her eyes and tattoos were a deep violet. She wore several facial piercings, padawan beads and Jedi robes. She had a lot of scars on what seemed to be the entire left side of her body and Obi-Wan had to wonder what she'd run afoul of. Her left eye was clouded over, likely thanks to the scars running across her face.

"Is she all right?" The Zabrak asked, readjusting her firm grip on Obi-Wan. The older woman sighed.

"No. She needs medical attention and soon." She glanced up, seemingly just registering the youngling she had handed her companion. "The boy?"

"He seems to be force sensitive." The Zabrak returned. The older woman arched an eyebrow.

"Fascinating, but I meant is he hurt?"

"Oh. No, he's completely uninjured... " She trailed off as she took a closer look at Obi-Wan. "...it's almost as if he was barely even in the fire at all." She murmured.

"Master?" The Rattataki questioned.

"It's like he just… teleported in here a few minutes ago." The Zabrak said in a wondering tone.

"Hanaia, that's impossible." The older woman told her. The Zabrak, Hanaia, flushed.

"I know that Master." She snapped, a little heatedly. The older woman watched Hanaia for a moment, before bending down and easily scooping Talla into her arms.

"Padawan Drolle, do you sense any other life forces in the vicinity?" She asked the Rattataki.

"No, Master Ahlantra." Padawan Drolle replied, after a moment's consideration.

"Very good." Master Ahlantra told her, moving away. "Bring the youngling, Hanaia. We'll test his midichlorian count on the ship. Force sensitive or not, this youngling is alone here." Hanaia grudgingly nodded, following the woman out, her padawan bringing up the rear.

* * *

"He is force sensitive." Jedi Master Ka're Ahlantra told her 16 year old padawan, Talla Korr. Talla tried to sit up and her master gently guided her into a sitting position, propped against her pillows.

Ka'Re hated seeing her padawan injured and in the Halls of Healing. Of course, it could be worse, the healers had told her that Talla should make a full recovery aside from being permanently blinded.

That was far better than Ka'Re's first apprentice. Hanaia Khufar had stepped on a landmine. The force had been with her and all she'd lost was a leg. Though both may be better than Hanaia's apprentice, Rithayn Drolle, who had been mauled by a Gundark. Talla's quiet, thoughtful voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Did you find his family?" She carefully asked. Ka'Re knew she was holding something important back, but she trusted Talla. When the time was right, Talla would tell her.

"Yes, though there doesn't seem to be any record of him. Just his identical twin brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His parents have no knowledge of him and agreed to let us train him." Talla didn't seem surprised.

"Have they named him?"

"Master Yoda suggested that perhaps you should do that." Talla was surprised, but she began to think.

"Kordan." She finally decided.

"Why Kordan?" Ka'Re asked, intrigued. Talla smiled, fiercely.

"Because it means 'rebirth'."


End file.
